


Those come-what-may places

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd meant to send the picture to Zayn, but he was tired and so, so turned on, and some how it'd ended up in Bressie's inbox and he was so <em>fucked</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those come-what-may places

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture on Tumblr of these kick ass heels and it gave me an idea. I've been hanging out for a Nessie and it just escalated. Title from Lush Life by Ella Fitzgerald cause she is my sweetheart. My honey bunny lovely sweetie.
> 
> Merry New Years almost Day!

Niall's been in his Dublin flat for a few hours now, trying to sleep, but unable to, body thrumming with energy, prick hard between his naked thighs. He's got the video Zayn sent him that morning, when he was still in Miami with Harry, open, watching Zayn finger himself, whimpering Niall's name. He finds himself staring down at his cock, but not doing anything about the ache and throb. He finds himself blinking over at the shoebox sitting on the floor in front his wardrobe, debating, before getting up to take out the contents.

They're his favourite so far, a pair of jewelled, baby pink heels with pink bows at the ankle, and they're just _so pretty_. They make him feel tall and beautiful, like a model, and he doesn't even think before he's pulling them on and finding his phone again.

He sits of the bed and finds a position where, when he opens his phone's camera, he can see both heels and his flushed cock against his belly, but nothing more. He and Zayn, they're always careful with that. They never take photos with views of their faces. They can't get caught.

He takes a few photos until he's completely happy, before finding the best and sending it off to Zayn, laying back on the bed and jerking his cock, waiting for the other man's reply.

He waits five minutes, then ten, then fifteen, until it's been a whole half hour and Zayn hasn't replied.

He clicks in to find out why, only to find himself, to his horror, not in his messages with Zayn, but instead in his messages with Bressie, the picture he'd just taken at the bottom and _read_.

"Oh, _fuck_."

He finds his messages with Zayn and types as fast as his fingers can go.

_I just did something real bad. God, I'm fucked. I sent a picture that was meant for you to Bressie and he's seen it. I'm so horrifyingly mortified 0.0_

Zayn's reply is quick, and god does Niall want to hit him. _Let me guess, those new shoes? And a bit of cock? Perhaps he'll know you want a shag now :"P_

He's just about to reply with a _fuck you, dick_ when his phone starts ringing.

_Bressie Calling_

"Fuck me."

Niall thinks he's going to cry, his face is so red. He knows he has to answer it though, if he doesn't... well, he doesn't want to think about that.

"Hello?" He answers hesitantly.

"Chief, fuck, what was that?" His voice is deep and gruff and it makes Niall's body tingle, his cock stiffening where it'd softened in mortification.

"I, uh... that was... it was... for someone else."

Bressie's silent for a long time, and the silence is deafening to Niall's ears. When he does speak, his voice is even lower and deeper than before, and Niall feels it inside his bones. "Are you still wearing them, chief?"

Niall whimpers, curling his hand around his cock. "Yeah. Yeah, I've got 'em on."

"Send me another picture?"

Niall mutters a _fuck_ and shakily moves his phone from his ear and opens the camera app, picking his feet up and digging them into the bed by his arse, finding a position where he can snap a picture of his cock and the heels, sending it straight to Bressie.

"Fuck, little." Bressie takes a deep breath in. "You got more chief? More heels? Anything else?"

Niall nods, then realises Bressie can't see and hums a yes. "Got seventeen pairs. And skirts and stuff."

"Panties?" Bressie asks, voice lower then Niall's ever heard it. 

He whimpers, loud and high in his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, so many."

Bressie moans. "God, chief, ya sound amazin'." His accent's thicker, and Niall wraps his hand around his cock again, squeezing the base. "Are you... Could I... Chief, can I come over?"

Niall swears and squeezes his cock harder. "Yes, fuck, please, Bressie, please."

Bressie doesn't say anything more, just hangs up, and Niall hopes it's cause he's on his way over.

Bressie takes barely ten minutes, and he's gotta've broken a whole bunch of road rules, but Niall doesn't care, not when Bressie's pushing him up against the wall the minutes he's through the doorway.

"Fuck, chief, fuck, you've got me so hard, look atcha." Bressie's staring down at Niall's feet, running his own bare feet over the toes of the shoe.

" _Bressie_ ,"

Bressie carefully studies Niall before grasping Niall's thighs in his huge hands and hefting him up with his legs around Bressie's hips. "Gonna go to your bedroom, little, and I'm gonna fuck you, s'that okay?"

"Fuck, yes." Niall whimpers, wrapping his arms around Bressie's neck, grinding his hard cock into Bressie's belly. "Want you to fuck me. Wanted you to fuck me for so long."

Bressie carries Niall into the bedroom and drops him onto the bed, shucking his clothes before finding Niall's dresser, opening the first drawer and beginning to dig through it.

Niall stares at him in confusion, leaning up onto his elbows. "What... What are you doing?"

Bressie turns back to look at Niall and jerks his cock a few times before letting go and humming. "Findin' yer panties."

Niall swallows and falls back onto the bed, whimpering. "Bedside table. With the lube."

Bressie jerks his cock again and goes to the bedside table, opening it up and rummaging through as Niall watches. His finds a black pair, lace and thin, one of Niall's favourites, and grabs it and the lube, climbing onto the bed. He helps Niall into the panties and watches as Niall tucks his cock in so it's comfortable. "I'm gonna fuck you in yer panties, little, gonna make you come on my cock, come all over 'em."

Niall whimpers and thrusts his hips up into nothing, digging his fingers into the bed sheets.

"Legs up, chief." Bressie helps Niall lift his legs so his thighs are pressed to his belly, and Niall curls his arms around them to keep them in place. "Gonna lick you out, alright?"

Niall nods enthusiastically and clasps his fingers together, keeping his thighs together as Bressie moves the fabric of his panties from his hole.

The first lick is thick and wet and takes Niall by surprise, and his head falls back onto the bed. He whimpers, clasping his fingers together tighter, toes digging into the soles of his heels. "Bress, fuck."

Bressie licks him out slow and sure, getting him ready, digging his tongue in and wiggling it around. He follows it with his fingers, two then three, slathered in lube and dripping, before he pulls them out, sitting back on his haunches and breathing heavily. "Do you have a condom?"

"No, fuck, want you to come in me, c'mon, Bress."

Bressie runs his hands over the backs of Niall's thighs. "Okay, alright, let go of your legs, chief."

Niall lets go of his legs and Bressie takes them, holding them up to his chest, calves over his shoulders, and holds them there with one arm. He finds the lube again and slathers his cock. 

"Okay?"

Niall bits his bottom lip and nods. 

Bressie leans forward and presses into him slowly.

"God, Bressie, _fuck_."

Bressie pulls out again, after only going in a few inches, and pushes back in, further, doing it over and over until he's bottomed out and Niall's moaning. "Such a good boy, little, so fuckin' tight."

"Bress, Niall, fuck me, _god_."

So Bressie does, fucking into Niall, over and over and over until Niall's whole body is thrumming with heat and energy, little _ah, ah, ah_ 's falling from his lips. Bressie's cockhead presses into Niall's prostate on almost every thrust, and Niall just wants to come so bad.

"Bress, Bressie, please. Kiss me. Please."

Bressie leans forward and their lips meet in a tangled mess of tongue and teeth and skin. Bressie licks into Niall's mouth, and Niall moans into his, digging his fingers in Bressie's short hair and tugging hard. 

"Wanna see you come, baby, wanna see you fall apart for me."

Niall whimpers high in his throat, can feel the heat of his orgasm building in his belly and groin. "Wanna come, wanna... Bressie, wanna come, please."

Their lips meet again as Niall's orgasm hits a crescendo, and he moans into Bressie's mouth, grinding his hips down on Niall's.

Bressie's still going as Niall's coming down, oversensitive and hot all over, whimpering into Bressie's neck as the elder man sucks at his, probably leaving a bruise that'll be Christmas for the paps. Niall doesn't much care, too euphoric, just tightens his arms around Bressie's neck and his hole around Bressie's cock.

"Niall, fuck, Niall, so good, little, so fucking good." The last three words are punctuated with hard thrusts that end in Bressie's orgasm, his cock twitching and spurting come inside Niall. He moans, low and deep in his throat, pressed into Niall's throat and pants. "Such a good boy, little. So fucking pretty. Couldn't believe me fuckin' eyes when I saw that photo, thought I'd gone mad." Bressie leans back and presses a kiss to both Niall's ankles. "Such a pretty little boy, your skin's so lovely, milky white."

Niall whimpers, can feel that low burn of arousal starting again deep in his belly.

Bressie pulls out and Niall whimpers at the loss, but he's not disappointed for long, cause Bressie shuffles back down the bed and licks into Niall's hole.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bressie, oh my god, Bress, fuck." He's oversensitive, but so so turned on as Bressie licks his own come from Niall's hole. Bress then climbs back and kisses Niall, and fuck, pushes his come into Niall's mouth before pulling away.

"Gonna swallow, little?" Bressie asks slowly, holding Niall's face in his hand, running his thumb over Niall's lips.

Niall nods his head and swallows, surging up for another kiss.

Bressie grins. "Gonna send me the photos first next time, little?"

Niall nods, sated and sleepy, falling back onto the bed with a slow, deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, definitely."

Bressie grins. "Good boy."


End file.
